1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and, more particularly, to a wired circuit board including, for example, a suspension board with circuits and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A suspension board with a circuit is generally known to include an insulating layer formed of resin and a conductive pattern formed of copper which are sequentially formed on a metal suspension board formed of stainless steel.
This conventional suspension board with a circuit exhibits greater transmission loss in the conductive pattern due to the metal suspension board formed of stainless steel.
Prior art devices proposes solution to reduce the transmission loss, according to which after a lower conductor of copper or a copper alloy consisting primarily of copper is formed on the suspension board of stainless steel, an insulating layer, a record-side conductor, and a reproduction-side conductor are sequentially formed on the lower conductor (JP Laid-open (Unexamined) Patent Publication No. 2005-11387, for example).
However, this proposal has the disadvantage that adhesion between the suspension board and the lower conductor is insufficient, so that it is difficult to ensure long-term reliability.